


Toyfriend

by ecky_b



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor is not evil!, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecky_b/pseuds/ecky_b
Summary: “It's simple, all you gotta do is deceiving him into thinking that your body is a sacred garden and not the public park that it really is.”Or:that one time Pidge tried to give Lance advice regarding his love life (or rather lack thereof). Needless to say, it didn’t end well.





	Toyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly, and by far the most self-indulgent thing I have ever attempted to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Life isn’t always a walk in the park, y’know?**

Pidgeot  
  
**Today** 10:17 AM  
It's simple, all you gotta do is decieving him into thinking that your body is a secred garden, and not the public park that it really is.  
  
**Today** 11:24 AM  
oh, how I love getting slut-shamed by my friends :-)  
  
makes me feel so loved and appreciated <3<3  
  
**Today** 11:47 AM  
But am I wrong tho?  
  


Though it had been hours since their conversation, Pidge’s so called “advice” stubbornly lingered in the back of Lance’s mind. His friends had often joked about his _“promiscuous tendencies”_ , so really, he should be used to his friends 'lovingly' berating him over his sex life. Sure, Lance did occasionally indulge in the act of casual sex— but he saw no reason not to. It wasn’t as if Lance had made it his life mission to single handily quench all of the thirst in the world, but he wasn’t opposed to trying. And if someone wanted a piece of him, who was he to deny them the time (and orgasm) of their life? However, Lance always insisted that him being sex-positive was not to be mistaken for him being a hoe.

Not that his friends had ever actually, or at least genuinely, implied that he was one. But even so, knowing that there was no actual malice or ill intent behind Pidge’s words did little to strangle his insecurities. The offhanded comment got under Lance’s skin nonetheless. To be completely honest, he was getting rather sick of always being the butt of a joke he never got to be in on. At first, he had thought the text thread had been funny but just thinking about it now was starting to seriously piss him off.

He wasn’t bitter, or at least he wouldn’t let himself be tonight. Spending the night throwing himself a pity party and angrily sulking was not Lance's idea of a fun night out. He sighed heavily in an effort to exhale any remaining feelings of irritation and doubt that still lingered in his mind, souring his mood. He then picked up his phone and opened up his contacts, quickly tapping on the screen. Sparing one last glance at his phone to admire his handy-work before pressing send and slipping it back into the pocket of his jean jacket. 

Mullet  
  
**Yesterday** 05:37 PM  
haha, you wish  
  
deny it all you want mullet, i still won  
  
**Today** 10:56 PM  
yo, where u at?  
  


With a renewed sense of dignity, he scanned the crowded bar in search of one person in particular. The notorious mullet had yet to make an appearance amongst the sea of people—but Lance wasn't worried. He knew Keith would end up at his side one way or another, at some point during the night. Usually, it didn't take long for Keith to find his way over, and although Lance was many things, patient was not one of them. And so, in an effort to kill time he hollered at the familiar bartender with what could only be described as a feral grin.

_"Hey, Nyma! Care to send two shots of tequila my way?"_

Being on a first name basis with the bartender said more than enough about his drinking habits, but Lance didn't like to ponder all too much about how much of his time he spent hanging around this part of town. Sure, the bar itself wasn't too bad; nothing too fancy nor clean, but Lance wasn't too picky when it came to bars in terms of location or hygiene. All he really cared about was reasonably priced and somewhat decent alcohol. And _The Black Lion_ had just that, if the sheer number of happy _(read: drunk)_ patrons lined up at the bar was anything to go by. _Or_ , he thought, _that might just be courtesy of the bartender herself_. 

Although Lance didn't openly stare like the other men at the bar, he couldn't help but giving the girl an appreciative once-over. Wild locks of blonde hair flowed down and past Nyma's bare shoulders, framing and complementing the delicate features of her face perfectly. Lance’s eyes trailed over the lithe frame of her body, down the flat of her stomach. Her tan skin almost appeared golden in the dim light of the bar, contrasting beautifully against the specks and patches of faded pigment covering her body. Lance had spent many nights mapping out those very same specks of pale skin, and even though it had been well over a few months since their last night together, he still remembered every single one of them.

However, not everything about Nyma was familiar, like the shimmering piece of jewelry adorning her navel. _Huh, when had that happened_. Though it made sense that he didn’t know, as Nyma was under no obligation to share intimate details such as that with Lance. He was was just another of her _ex-whatever’s_ , seeing how they hadn’t bothered putting a label on whatever they had. But Lance wasn't bitter-it had been a mutual decision to end things, seeing how their "relationship" was well past its expiration date. Something else worth mentioning about Lance is that, much like patience, he lacked any sense of subtlety. So, as if feeling his lingering stare, the bartender turned around looking straight at Lance. She looked him dead in the eyes, almost as if daring him to say something, but Lance didn’t utter a word as she placed the two shots in front of him. He figured there was nothing left for either of them to say, at that point. So instead of filling the silence with meaningless and uncomfortable small talk he simply handed her the cash with a grateful smile. She nodded in acknowledgment before turning around to tend to the other patrons.

_"Are those for me?"_

The sudden sound of a deep, gravelly voice next to his ear startled Lance, almost scaring him badly enough to fall out of his seat with an indignant yelp. It was a near thing, had it not been for the hand reaching out to grab him by the waist at the very last second. Lance turned his head, fully intending to give the other man a piece of his mind only to have the words dying on his tongue as indigo eyes met his own. Keith had somehow managed to sneak up on him as if materializing out of thin air, an accomplishment he was clearly proud of. Perched on the seat next to Lance, Keith looked at Lance with raised eyebrows and obvious amusement.

Lance wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look right off of Keith's face, but he found himself unable to form any coherent thought, or reply for that matter. There were few times Lance found himself completely and utterly dumbfounded, but one look at Keith was all it took to render him speechless.

But Keith didn’t need to know that.

Lance shook off the loose grip on his waist and tried to give Keith the the dirtiest look he could manage.


End file.
